


Father-Daughter Dance

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter two will be up soon, F/F, Female Archie Andrews, Female Jughead Jones, Other, Set some time after Fred made jug feel unwelcome, ive been meaning to make a fem!jarchie fic So I thought might as well throw some in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “So are you going to ask him?” Aurora asked the beanie wearing girl, Jughead nodded nervously. “Yeah” Her voice is uncertain.Aurora stood up to throw an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Hey” She smiled reassuringly, “He’ll Say yes, I know he will.” She winks.





	1. Father-daughter dance

**Author's Note:**

> JARCHIE AND FAMILY FLUFF HELL YEAH

Jughead ran down the stairs of the Andrews house hold, trying her best to avoid a certain Older Andrew, but she’s stopped by the youngest one. “Hey Jug” Aurora smiled brightly at her.

Fred interred the room at this moment, Jughead and his eyes meet for half a second before hers flicker away. “Hey, I got an early class, I’ll meet you at school.” She rushes out. And then she’s out the door making her way to school.

Fred sighs, he messed up, and now Jughead. The kid he considers his own daughter won’t talk to him.

”Crap...” he mumbles to himself, Aurora Sends a cold look, “it’s your own fault.” She states before heading off to school.

~

 

”Hey Babe” Jughead greets walking up to her redheaded girlfriend, Aurora smiles and pulls her into a kiss - they’re both public so people don’t bat an eyelash much.

”Sorry about rushing out on you” She mumbles, Ari waves it off, “it’s okay, but you have to face him at some point” She points a finger at her. 

Jughead shakes her head

”So are you going to ask him?” Aurora asked the beanie wearing girl, Jughead nodded nervously. “Yeah” Her voice is uncertain.

Aurora stood up to throw an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Hey” She smiled reassuringly, “He’ll say yes, I know he will.” She winks.

Jughead Laughs at her girlfriend’s antics, “I’ve also been thinking about something else for a little while” Jughead scratches the back of her neck, Aurora titled her head.

”About?”

”moving back in with my dad” Jughead said

”are you sure? I mean like your dad is getting better and all but are you SURE that this is what you want” Aurora starts fussing, Jughead Rolls her eyes, “Ari.” She puts her hand on Aurora hips, causing Aurora to blush.

”This Is something I want to ask and do” Jugs voice is firm and sure, Sighs In acceptance.

”Okay, Fine.”

Jughead kisses her cheek

~

 

Jughead takes a deep breath and exhaled, Readying herself to ask this, and then ask about moving in at the dance if he agrees.

She knocks a few times, she hears rustling and grunts, The door creeks open and Her father has a look of confusion and surprise.

”Hi” She shyly waves, “Hey,” He Steps out they way to let her in. Taking a look around everything is clean and smells good, it sends happiness and a bit of pride throughout her.

”What’s up kid?” FP approached, Jughead cleared her throat, tucking a piece of hair behind her hair. She spoke.

”uh, there’s this father-daughter dance coming up, I was wondering if you’d like to go with me? It’s tomorrow night but I can understand if you don’t want to go” Her eyes avert to anything else as her voice trails off.

FP quickly speaks up, “no! No no I would love to go with you Jug, I’m glad you asked.” He gave her a wide smile, she returned it with her rare one. 

“Great” She slightly jumped up and down in excitement, “I’d stay longer but now I have to go find a dress” She grumbles.

FP laughs, “Alright kid, guess I better go get a suit” he winks.

She rolls her eyes and makes her way out the door giving her dad a quick hug.

~

 

_‘hello?’_

“Hey ari” Jughead answered back on the phone

_‘hey how did things go?’_

”Well” Jughead can’t help but brightly smile, Aurora can hear it on the other end of the phone.

”I’m going to need some help finding a dress” She squeals a Little

 


	2. The dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F L U F F

“Ughhhh” Jughead groaned, “we’ve been at this for _HOURS_ can we please leave?!” Jughead pleaded

Aurora rolled her eyes “we’ve been at this for like 30 minuets Jug, Besides, Don’t you want to look nice?” 

Jughead grumbled, “yes” She mutterd

”then shut up and try this on” She practically shoved the dress and Jughead into the dressing room.

Once she stepped out Auroras breath caught in her thoart, She’s wearing a strapless dark blue dress, a made in choker, the skirt of the dress falls down on a lower piece, making a water flow look. The top is white with also dark blue lace swirls.

She looks _stunning_  she knows FP will think so.

”do I look bad?” Jughead’s small voice breaks through her thoughts.

”No you look _amazing”_ Aurorawaves her hands around failing.

Jughead blushes.

~

FP Steps out of his pick up truck into the Andrews drive way, He wearing a simple black suit and tie with his hair slicked back and he shaved.

Knocking on the door Aurora Opend it with a wide grin, he takes notice of the sea green dress with sparkles and her hair tided back. In all she looks beautiful.

She grabs his hand, “Come on! She’s so beautiful!” She pulls him inside.

Walking into the kitchen all air leaves his lungs the look at her, She whirls around, her curls falling into her face covering her eyes and such.

”Hi, you look good” She greets and add a compliment, “m-Me?! You should take a look at you! Kid, you’re stunning!” He Splutters, She laughs, a blush dusting her cheeks.

”Thank you” She mummers, Fred walks in, in a suit of his own. 

“Ready Freddie?” FP can’t help but joke earning some chuckles from the girls and an eye roll from the man himself.

”Yeah, you and ari go on ahead I need a word with Jug.” Fred says, a worried look from Jughead.

they’re both his hesitant to leave but with a nod from Jug they go outside

“What?” Jughead asked, “Look, Jughead I’m sorry for yelling and making you feel unwelcome. You are ALWAYS welcome no mater what, I think of you as my own.” Fred pours his heart out into the apology.

Jughead sniffs, “I actually worked hard on my makeup, Don’t make me cry.” She Joked, they both laughed together, “It’s okay Fred” She smiled.

He pulled her into a hug

~

Both Fred and Aurora had danced Of to God knows where after they all had a small chat with Betty and Hal, so FP And Jughead were swaying to the soft music.

“so I was wondering if it’d be okay to move back in?” Jughead blurts out, FP goes from shocked to H A P P Y

”Yes! Yes! Of course!” He grins like a mad man, she giggles. 

“Great!” She hops a bit, they both laugh with joy.

Until “You can’t touch this” comes on and they do the white chicks dance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm


End file.
